A vertical-emitting device, such as a vertical cavity surface emitting laser (VCSEL), is a laser in which a beam is emitted in a direction perpendicular to a surface of a substrate (e.g., vertically from a surface of a semiconductor wafer). Multiple vertical-emitting devices may be arranged in an array with a common substrate.